I Want You to Want Me
by Burrberry Bugsy
Summary: SMC contest entry! Bella is broken hearted and Edward hates being the fifth wheel of his lovesick family. What happens when the two meet in Sin City, you ask? A drunken night that ends in holy matrimony and a lot more in between. ExB! One-shot, lemon


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: I Want You to Want Me  
**

**Penname: Burrberry Bugsy**

**Movie or TV Show: What Happens in Vegas**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

** If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

* * *

I hated guys. Absolutely, positively HATED them. If I had a nickel for every guy in my life that had ever fed me a line of total BS, I'd be a millionaire. I sighed heavily for the umpteenth time and I knew I was really beginning to get on Angela's nerves.

"C'mon, Bella! We're in Vegas! You're not supposed to be thinking of Jacob _or_ Leah right now."

"Thanks for mentioning their names, Ang." I groaned. "I don't want to go out anymore. I'm staying here."

She slammed her hands down on the desk of the vanity mirror she'd been in front of for the past half hour. "Are you _kidding_ me? You decide to tell me this after I'm done with my make up?!"

"It's too soon, Ang, I can't do it!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are being a total brat. Now you're in Las Vegas of all places, courtesy of one of your best friends I may add, and you are not going to mope anymore! You're going to sexy yourself up and you are going to have fun, you hear me?"

Okay, so I was being a brat. But I had just gotten cheated on by my boyfriend of five years with my coworker, of all people. Someone I'd have to see every damn day! It just wasn't fair. After I'd arranged the best surprise birthday party anyone could ever throw for him, he dumps me in front of our closest friends and family. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again. "Angela, as much as I appreciate you taking me here--"

"Don't you start!" she hissed, pulling me to my feet. "Put on your best dress and I'll do your make up. You are going to prove to yourself that you don't need Jacob Black anymore. Alright?!"

I was scared to object. "A-Alright."

She pushed me in front of the very same mirror she was sitting at and pulled out her brushes and her canvas of make-up. I closed my eyes and let her work her magic. It's not like I had any other choice.

* * *

The short black dress I had on felt like it was riding up and I tried desperately to pull it down. Apparently my "best" dress was nowhere near sexy enough for Angela Webber. I took a sip of the drink she had bought me earlier, Sex on the Beach, I think it was called. I didn't even know where she disappeared to and I honestly didn't really care too much because I knew she was old enough to take care of herself. I tucked my purse under one of my arms and pushed my way through the crowded club with my drink in hand. The aroma of sweaty bodies grinding up on one another was not pleasing at all and I needed air.

"Stupid Jacob and that damn amazon." I muttered to myself when I was outside, inhaling the cool nighttime air. What was I doing in Vegas? I was running away from the truth, that's what I was doing. I couldn't bear to be around Jacob and his constant happy vibe. It made me sick to my stomach. "What am I even doing here?"

"Usually, one comes to a club to socialize with new people. Since you're outside by yourself, I'm curious to what you're doing here as well."

The voice startled me and I turned to see who it was. My mouth dropped a little at the stranger in front of me. I'd never seen him before and surely if I had I would've known his name.

"I'm Edward." He flashed me a crooked grin and for a second I swear he could read my mind.

I blinked repeatedly and tried to remember how to speak. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had the body and face of a supermodel. "I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella," he started. "Why are you out here and not inside enjoying yourself?"

I finished off my drink and set it done on the table beside us. "I just needed some fresh air." I tossed my hair behind my shoulder and tried to keep calm. It had been so long since I'd interacted with the opposite sex outside of work and Jacob. It was like a damn high school dance all over again. "And you?"

Edward ran his fingers through his bronze hair. For some reason I found that simple action really sexy. "Curiosity, I suppose. I saw you walk out and followed. I hope that isn't too weird."

I shook my head and awkwardly pulled my dress down again. I couldn't help but feel like I was over exposed. I needed to be confident, dammit! "So, do you always come to places like this alone?"

He forced out a laugh and leaned against the table next to us. "My brother and sister are getting married to their significant others and they wanted to take a vacation. You know how pathetic it makes me feel to tag along like I'm some sort of fifth wheel?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and scoffed. "They dragged me along so I wouldn't bore myself to death at home composing music. How very thoughtful, right? Like surrounding myself with my madly-in-love siblings and their partners and making me realize I'm the only single one left in my family is really any better."

I was surprised at the information he'd tossed my way and sighed. "Well, if you think that's bad... Try being somebody else's definition of perfect for five years because you thought they were 'the one'. Then you throw them one hell of a 25th surprise birthday party, only to see him come home with your freakishly tall coworker and say it's over in front of your closest friends and family."

Edward was staring at me, probably unsure of what to say. It didn't matter. No one knew what to say to me, really. It's not something people wrote Hallmark cards for. "I don't mean to sound forward, Bella," He looked at me with that damned crooked grin of his and held out a hand to me. "but can I buy you a drink?"

The Bella from Forks would have rejected Edward right away. The Bella from Forks would have gone back to her hotel room and taken a nice bubble bath.

I smiled back at Edward and took his offered hand.

But the Bella from Forks wasn't here right now. The Bella from Forks wasn't _anywhere_ near here. Not tonight, at least.

* * *

"Cheers," Edward clinked his shot glass with mine and I downed the whole thing, sucking on the lime right after. The alcohol burned in the pit of my stomach as I slammed the glass down, waving at the bartender to give us another round.

Edward laughed and raised a brow at me. "Are you sure you can keep drinking?"

I knew I was already very, _very_ close to my limit. "It's not fair. You drank more and I'm still more messed up."

His emerald eyes had a hint of humor in them when the bartender placed two more shots down in front of us. "How about, if you promise not to run away from me the first chance you get, I'll take these two shots to even up with you?"

"I promise I won't run first chance I get." My words sounded slurred and my head felt like it was sloshing around in water but I knew I at least wasn't totally drunk since I could still talk in complete sentences. I watched as Edward drank one shot after the other, neglecting the chaser limes. Probably so the alcohol could hit him harder.

"Bartender!" He waved his hands to call him over. "Two more."

I tossed my hair to the side with a grin on my face. "Two more, eh? Mr. Hard Liquor."

He smiled and grabbed both shot glasses as soon as they arrived in front of him. "You promised, Bella." The alcohol disappeared in a matter of seconds and Edward inhaled a breath through his nose. "Hmmm, I think I'm the more messed up one now."

My head was all hazy and I wanted nothing more than to be closer to him. "Edward, dance with me." I didn't even give him a chance to reply as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. I almost stumbled in my heels but he'd caught me, holding me against him. I stared into his emerald green eyes and almost lost myself in them. I tangled my fingers in his bronze hair and pulled his face closer to mine, our lips a few dangerous inches apart. "Please don't think of me as a whore," I whispered, feeling his hands mold themselves onto my hips. "I'm not usually like this,"

"Neither am I," His eyes closed and he took in another breath through his nose. "Bella, I don't feel like dancing anymore."

I shook my head and pulled him off the dance floor towards the exit where the elevators were. I didn't feel like dancing either. That was one good thing about the hotels in Vegas. There were usually casinos and dance clubs on the bottom floors and hotel suites on the higher ones. We stepped in and Edward pressed the button labeled 14.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind us, he had me pinned up against the wall, his lips moving hungrily against my own. "Edward," I pulled away from his face as he stared at me in confusion. "Why... Why are you kissing me?"

His arms snaked around my waist, leaning in closer. "_Because you like it_."

I'd never heard someone sound so incredibly sexy and I couldn't deny my need for him any longer. I was aching for this ever since I'd first turned around to his gorgeous face. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I let out a shaky breath, allowing him that access. He tasted even better than I'd imagined. The bitterness of the alcohol lingered but I ignored it.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. As much as I didn't want to, I broke away from those godlike lips and followed Edward out, taking off my shoes so I didn't fall over. Once we reached his room, he slid the key card in, hung the "Privacy, Please" sign on the door handle and picked me up, attacking my lips once again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kicked the door behind us closed.

He set me back down on my now bare feet when we'd reached the bed, running his hands up my thighs that Angela's little black dress allowed complete access to. "Take it off."

I grinned seductively (or attempted to, at least) and kissed his neck before taking a step back. "Why don't you do it for me?" I grabbed his hands and placed them on my back where the zipper was.

Slowly, he pulled the zipper down until it reached the end. I lifted my arms up, allowing the strapless dress to fall to the floor as Edward let out a throaty groan. I didn't own a strapless bra, so I decided to just not wear one at all. That choice came in handy. "So much sexier than I imagined." He pushed me onto the bed and attacked my neck with those damned talented lips of his.

"N-No fair," I managed to breathe, trying to unbutton his shirt.

He caught my drift and unbuttoned it himself, tossing it to the side. While he was at it, he unbuckled the belt on his slacks and pushed those off his legs, joining me back on the bed. His bare skin against my own made sparks of electricity fly through my veins and I still felt like I wasn't close enough.

I ran my fingers through his hair and looked into his hazy emerald eyes, feeling his excitement hard on my inner thigh. "Edward..." I stroked his member with the lightest touch and he hissed in pleasure. "I... I want..." I couldn't even finish my sentence since he began to pull down my panties, but in the slowest manner possible. He was torturing me and I wasn't liking it too much.

"Beautiful." He uttered once I was completely naked for him on the bed. His lips made contact with my stomach and I cried out in surprise when he pressed two fingers inside me.

I was in no mood to be teased, but it felt so undeniably good. My breathing was shaky and I was so turned on at this point that I already felt the coil within me waiting to be sprung. Already, I was so close. "E-Edward..." I moaned as my hips bucked.

"I don't think I've ever heard my name sound so _provocative_." He whispered, moving his fingers faster. "You're making me want to take you right now."

"Then, do it." I groaned, pulling his hips toward me. I yanked his boxers down and grasped his length, moving my hand up and down. "I want you, Edward._ Now_."

I saw him let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself from my touch. He swiftly tore the foil package that was in his hand and rolled it over his length. He positioned himself at my entrance and kissed me before he asked, "You're sure right?"

I nodded and gasped in pleasure when he finally pushed all of himself into me. _This_ was how close I wanted to be to him.

"_Fuck_," he breathed, steadying himself. I hadn't heard him curse at all and now that I had, I found it sexy for some unknown reason. "You're so... _tight_..." Edward rocked his hips against mine and a whole wave of euphoria washed over me. It felt absolutely amazing.

"Oh, yes, mm..." I moaned, raking my fingernails down his back. I hoped I didn't draw any blood because that would be a total moment ruiner. "D-Don't stop, Edward, don't stop."

"I don't plan to for a while," He whispered into my ear, breathing his sexy moans against my neck. "You don't know how good you feel, Bella."

I locked my legs around his waist tighter. "Faster," I begged quietly, pulling at the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Like this?" he asked, quickening his pace. "You like this?"

"God, yes!" I cried, and with a few more thrusts, I was off edge I was dancing on. I felt the surge of electricity run through my whole body as I came down from the erotic high I was on. That was way better than I ever remember Jacob being.

"I'm far from done." He chuckled, lying beside me. I wasn't going to have it though. I wanted to have some fun, too.

I took advantage of him lying down and straddled his hips, running my hands down the smooth, chiseled planes of his sexily defined chest. "I want to be in control now." I lowered myself onto him, smirking as his head fell back against the pillows in pleasure.

"You feel amazing from _any_ angle," he groaned, running his hands up my stomach to take my breasts in both hands.

I moaned in response and rocked my hips against him harder. Did he always have to have such unbelievably seductive lines? "Do you like this?" I asked him, my breath a feather light caress against his lips.

"You don't even know." He mumbled, knotting his fingers in my hair to pull me in for a heated kiss that literally took my breath away. Before I knew it, he had me on my back once again with my arms up beside my head, his fingers entwined with mine.

He pushed into me harder than usual and it felt amazing. I knew my second orgasm was coming up. I could feel it beginning to unravel with every thrust Edward made. He lowered his head to my ear, whispering seductively, "I want you to say my name next time."

My eyes rolled back into my head and my hands tightened in his. It should've been illegal to be that damn sexy with just WORDS. It wasn't fair.

"Say it, Bella."

My breathing had become heavier and I felt my body beginning to tremble. "E-Edw—" He pushed into me harder, faster, and I couldn't contain myself as I practically screamed out, "Edward…! Oh, _god_!"

Edward's orgasm came right after mine. His grip tightened as he let out a loud groan into my ear that send shivers all up and down my spine. I'd lied. _That_ was the sexiest thing I had heard from him all night. Our breaths both came out heavily as we tried to bring ourselves back down to Earth. "Hey... Edward?"

"Mm hm?" He mumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

"You said you were the only one who wasn't getting married yet, right?"

* * *

I shot up out of bed with a scream as sweat ran down my forehead. I tried to calm myself, taking breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth. _That was one vivid dream_, I thought in awe. Never once had I ever thought I had such a detailed imagination. I hadn't even noticed how bad my head was pounding until I was still for a second. "Jeez, what _happened_ last night…?" I wondered. My mouth felt like the Sahara desert. Grudgingly, I threw the covers off myself and stumbled over to the faucet to splash water on my face. It didn't help with my killer headache as I searched desperately around for a water bottle.

The desk beside the bed caught my attention since there was a note sitting atop it. I picked it up and read the words carefully,

_Mrs. Bella Cullen,  
Didn't want to wake you while you were sleeping, I'm downstairs at the breakfast buffet so join me whenever you read this.  
Oh, yeah, my last name's Cullen by the way, if you hadn't already figured it out.  
—Edward_

_P.S.  
If you're confused, take a look at your ring finger._

I stopped breathing for a second as I shut my eyes and prayed this was all some sort of whacky dream. After internally praying to whoever would answer my pleas, I opened my eyes and saw a 25 cent ring adorning my left hand. And then I screamed.

I was MARRIED. To a man named Edward Cullen that I knew absolutely **nothing** about. All I knew was that he was amazing in bed, but that bit of information wasn't going to help anyone. I crumpled up the note and curled up into a ball, regretting every shot taken and every kiss that happened.

Lesson learned: Never ever, mix alcohol and gorgeous boys with overbearingly sexy lines.


End file.
